kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
It Begins
|volume = Volume 26 |romaji = Hajimemasu |kanji = 始めます |release date = September 25, 2013 |anime episode = Episode 67 |previous = I Accept Your Challenge |next = The Final Tip-Off! }} is the two hundred and thirty-first chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary The third place match between Kaijō High and Shūtoku High ends with Shūtoku's victory; the final score is 96 – 54. The winners enjoy their victory while the losers dwell in sorrow. Midorima approaches Kise and tells him that their match is postponed due to Kise not being able to participate. Kise agrees, and then goes on to say that if he had played, Kaijō would have won. However, both Kise and Midorima know that they were not the lead actors of today and head to the sidelines to watch the main show. Both teams participating in the finals have arrived and are preparing for the match. Fukuda and Kawahara give Kuroko a wristband, telling him that all their feelings are in it. Even though they will not be playing in the match, they want to support their teammates as much as they can. Kuroko is grateful and decides to wear their wristband along with the one he received from Ogiwara- one wristband representing the past and the other representing Kuroko's future with Seirin. Finally, it is time to commence the match, as the Seirin team members gather up in a circle and shout "Seirin fight!!". First, the Seirin team is introduced through the speakers. The supervising teacher, Kenji Takeda is introduced followed by Riko Aida, the coach-afterwards, the starting lineup which is Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Izuki and Hyūga. When each of these players are announced, the spectators comment on each of them, showing some familiar faces within the crowd. Kuroko has become completely visible, signifying that he has become a great player. Kagami is at a level resembling the Generation of Miracles, Kiyoshi- who won't leave any regrets behind, Izuki who has the great responsibility of guarding Akashi, and finally Hyūga who is the number one shooter in Seirin but also their mental strength beacon, are all introduced. After Seirin's introductions are done, Rakuzan is introduced. Their coach, Eiji Shirogane, is followed by the team's assistant coach, Takuma Satō, followed by the teams manager, Shōta Higuchi. Their starting lineup is Nebuya, Hayama, Mibuchi, Mayuzumi and finally Akashi, the captain. When the players come out, the spectators also comment on them, mainly commenting on their fearsome strength. The team has three of the five Uncrowned Kings, who however, cannot be called "uncrowned" anymore as they have taken back their self-confidence. Furihata notices their only 3rd year player, Chihiro Mayuzumi, seems to look similar to someone he knows. Finally, when Akashi is announced onto the court, there are no comments as everyone already knows of his strength. The players line up as the match is about to commence. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Kaijō High vs Shūtoku High *Rakuzan High vs Seirin High Techniques used Navigation